


Dragged into the deep end

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles was expecting another year of college to go on without a hitch, until he meets Kerry, he seems like just another guy until he turns up to Miles apartment bloody and bruised then it opens up a whole new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragged into the deep end

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add some more tags as the chapters go on

It's not cheating. 

Technically they're not even together, yet Miles can't help to feel a tug at his heart when Kerry hasn't come to his apartment in two week, yes he has homework and things to study. IT was not an easy course, coding and taking apart a computer, knowing every single screw and button. Plus he was taking an animation class as well as his usual four days a week class. It was overloading, so maybe a week off from not seeing his, shit what were they? Friends, best friends, fuck buddies, boyfriends...?

He wasn't sure who the last one would frighten more Kerry or him, did Kerry even like guys? Or women? Or anyone? Okay too many questions, fuck this was confusing. No not the labels, his homework. 

Why does college make you write detailed assignments about shit people should know how to do, or how to explain it to preschool kids, like this part goes here then you twist it. Miles fingers pressed against his temple rubbing them in a clockwise motion, his brain felt like it was running a million miles per hour. Ha, miles. Oh god he really needed sleep, he stood to stretch his legs and arms contemplating whether to take some Adderall or not.

The front door to his apartment shut with a click, he jumped and stilled, curses ran through his mind. Did he forget to lock the door? No, he definitely locked it, oh fuck, maybe it was an intruder. Miles tiptoed over to the bed and grabbed his bat that was leaning against the wall, even though he didn't play baseball he was still glad he has this. Slowly making his way out into the hall he spotted the bathroom light was on, his grip tightened on the weapon as he slowly pushed the door open after sneaking down his hallway. He heard a small groan coming from the bathtub, the curtains covered the mystery person, if this was a horror story what would be the logical thing to do?

"Miles." croaked a voice, wait was that?

"Kerry?" he replies drawing back the curtain, he almost shouted when he saw his friend, a blood soaked hair, multiple slashes and burns on his shirt and baggy jeans, he held one his arms to his chest protectively. A weak smile crossed his face when their eyes met,

"What the fuck Kerry?" asked Miles dropping to his knees instantly, he placed his hand against his friends cheek comfortingly. 

"Messed up a bit, can I stay here the night?" asked Kerry, he took his hand away and stayed resting on his legs to meet his friends eye level. 

"Of course, you don't want to go to the hospital?" asked Miles,

"No! I mean, it's worse than it looks, pretty sure my wrist is just sprained at best." said Kerry,

"You mean at worst." corrected Miles.

"Yeah, worst." said Kerry,

"Okay, well how about a shower, there is some blood in your hair that I hope is yours." joked Miles, there was an awkward pause.

"But I guess not." said Miles wrapping his arms under Kerry's armpits and hoisting him up gently, his friend leaned against him for support. He felt a tremor go through Kerry's legs as he held him up,

"You okay?" asked Miles,

"Yeah, sorry about the blood" responded Kerry,

"What? Oh, it's fine, it'll wash out" said Miles, he glanced down at his shirt and gave a small shrug as he helped take off his friends shirt. 

"I'll tell you some tricks of how to get it out" said Kerry,

"How...?" asked Miles hesitantly,

"Blood noses, used to get them a lot as a kid" replied Kerry,

"Oh, right" said Miles undoing Kerry's belt, this action had been done a million times, maybe a million was exaggerating. A lot anyway, although Kerry's hands came down to stop him,

"I've got it from here" said Kerry, 

"Oh yeah, okay, sorry, I just-" said Miles slowly letting him go,

"No it's not like that I-" said Kerry,

"Don't worry about it, I'll be in the next room, I'll slip some of my clothes in here without looking" rambled Miles. 

"Miles?" asked Kerry,

"Yeah?" replied Miles,

"Thank you" said Kerry,

"No problem" said Miles with a small smile, he looked at the door then back at Kerry before opening it then proceeding to trip on air after shutting the door behind him. He stood and brushed himself off, the action was not to remove dirt but as a calming method. Miles took a breath, in and out. The floorboards creaked as he made his way to the bedroom, finding the smallest yet most comfortable sweatpants, the next task was finding a clean shirt that still had the Luna musk. Wait what. 

The sound of the shower running snapped him out of his thoughts, right, shirt. Luna musk. Something he can laugh at, but be okay with sleeping in and not thinking he's ruined it. Oh, he had a sweet kirby one. He randomly selected a clean pair of underwear that was barely going to stay up and made his way back to the bathroom, he opened the door partway to toss the clothes in. Miles changed into a new shirt that wasn't covered in Kerry's or some fucking random guys shirt, he then attempted to go back to studying but his mind was very much on the attractive and hurt, keyword hurt friend or whatever companion that was showering at two in the morning. 

"Hey Miles?" asked Kerry, fuck when did he get in the hallway. 

"Yeah?" replied Miles,

"Can you help me with something?" asked Kerry,

"Suuuure" said Miles. He found Kerry sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a bandage that he must have found in his first aid kit, yep there it was sitting next to the sink. 

"Would you mind?" asked Kerry,

"Nah it's fine" said Miles kneeling down, he carefully took Kerry's hand and began to bandage it, Kerry would wince every once and awhile. 

"How's the studying going?" asked Kerry,

"Tedious, I'm reviewing stuff I'd be able to say out loud but not write on a paper" replied Miles,

"Still want to do IT?" asked the blond,

"I'm taking a few side classes with animation which is pretty good" said Miles, 

"Better?" asked Kerry.

"Maybe? It's confusing, how is... life?" questioned Miles,

"Pretty good, besides this" said Kerry nodding to his sprained wrist,

"And how much time does this take up?" asked Miles,

"A lot of it" said Kerry avoiding his eyes.

"So what are the good bits?" asked Miles frowning,

"You" said Kerry turning back. 

"I.. Uh, is there any other injuries I can help with?" stuttered Miles,

"No, that's it, I don't think blue balls is an actual thing" said Kerry with a smirk,

"I can fix that" said Miles quoting a movie,

"Oh we should watch that movie tomorrow" replied Kerry catching on.

"Right" said Miles,

"But first" said Kerry leaning in and kissing him hard. 

"Oh right" said Miles taking a breath before cupping the smaller mans face, a hand rested on his hips bringing him closer. 

"Bedroom?" asked Kerry,

"Bedroom" replied Miles getting up, he took two steps before falling to the ground, god damn air getting in his way. 

"And I'm the one with the sprained wrist" said Kerry rolling his eyes,

"That's why I have such a big first aid box" said Miles. 

"What else do you have that's big?" asked Kerry winking,

"That was terrible" said Miles in fake horror,

"Is it working?" asked Kerry as they headed to his room,

"Yeah but it was still terrible" said Miles. He pushed the smaller man slowly back onto his bed, despite the sprained wrist he still managed to look as sexy as ever, 

"Just going to stare?" asked Kerry pulling down his pants,

"God no" replied Miles climbing onto the bed to mark Kerry's neck with reminders. 

 

He woke to the sound of bacon cooking, the sizzling made him open his eyes immediately then regret it because who the fuck opens their eyes as soon as they wake up, finding his pj pants he slipped them on and tip toed to the kitchen. It felt like one of those romance movies where the "wife" was cooking while wearing the "mans" clothing to look smaller, jazz was supposed to be playing in the background but instead the tv was playing cartoons, oh nice Ben ten. Kerry though was only wearing his clothes because his was bloody, maybe he should become a film major, he did love breaking down movies. 

"Do you like scrambled eggs?" asked Kerry sensing him behind him, creepy. 

"Love them" said Miles, he leaned in and kissed Kerry on the cheek while trying to steal a piece of bacon,

"Hey out of the frying pan" scolded Kerry,

_And into the-_

A knock at the door distracted his thoughts, fear flashed across Kerry's face for a moment,

"I'm gunna go put some pants on" said Kerry walking away from the food. Miles headed for the door and opened it, a wild haired man with obnoxious silver tinted sunglasses and a very angry man with auburn hair stood there. 

"Can I help you? Oh are you the new neighbours?" asked Miles,

"No we're not the new neighbours" said the auburn haired man, he looked at both of them up and down. He tried not to react as he noticed the guns in their jeans, and the knife in one of their pants. What the fuck. 

"We're here for Kyle" said the wild haired man, oh British. Wait Kyle? 

"Kerry" corrected the angry man, 

"We're here for Kerry" said the British man again with the right name, oh shit. 

"Kerry? Sorry, don't know who that is" replied Miles nervously,

"He came here very early morning, around one thirty in the morning" said angry man pulling out in his phone to check the exact time. 

"We just want to talk" said the British man,

"I've seen movies that's not the line you say" responded Miles,

"Fine, trust us, we're the good guys" said the angry man,

"Try again" said Miles.

"We're on his side" said the auburn haired man, he stared at them for a moment before sighing and making weird noises. 

"Fine, wait the fuck here first" said Miles, the British lad laughed and was about to take a step forward when his friend stopped him. Not wanting to get in the middle of that cat fight he quickly made his way to his room, Kerry was sitting on the bed staring at his wrist,

"Kerry?" asked Miles,

"British guy and a one with a bored expression?" guessed Kerry as if this was a game,

"British one yeah, no bored guy" replied Miles,

"Then a short angry looking guy?" asked Kerry,

"Yes, who are they?" replied Miles,

"Friends" said his smaller friend with a shrug. 

"How did they know you were here? Did you give them my address?" questioned Miles,

"Sort of" said Kerry,

"Sort of? Kerry they have guns in their fucking pants, one of them has a knife on his ankle" explained Miles hysterically

"You could see that?" asked Kerry,

"Yes because I've seen what a gun looks like, the British guy has a fucking gun" replied Miles,

"Miles it's fine, they're friends" said Kerry.

"Friends?! Why, why are they friends?" asked Miles,

"Because it's what I do" said Kerry holding up his sprained wrist, Miles stared it for a moment before sitting back onto the bed,

"So you are in a gang?" said Miles slowly.

"...Yes" responded Kerry after some time,

"Oh" said Miles,

"Oh?" asked Kerry,

"I mean I guess some part of me knew but... Why didn't you tell me?" asked Miles,

"It was too dangerous" said Kerry

"Too dangerous? Kerry I don't even know your last name, what was I going to tell them? Your favourite anime?!" Miles almost shouted,

"Miles please" said Kerry, his voice sounded small and terrified. 

"Please what?" asked Miles,

"I..." began the shorter man,

"Yes?" asked Miles,

"Nothing, I think you need a bit of time to comprehend this" said Kerry. 

"A bit?" asked Miles,

"A lot" said Kerry correcting himself,

"Yes" stated Miles,

"Just remember I was trying to protect you" said Kerry leaving the room, and then the apartment. Then the building, the smell of burning caught his nose, swearing he ran into the kitchen to turn off the fry pan. 

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire._


End file.
